Vylliara Fontaine
Vylliara Fontaine is an ancient sorceress, who is also the ancestor of every living member of the Fontaine family currently alive, alongside Sebastien Fontaine. She is a former daedra, and is the distant ancestor of Seth, Sariel, Celestine, Raphael, Samael and Remillia Fontaine, along with Astarael Lightbringer. The Reloaded Vylliara is the same in origin, and she is the first female Fontaine to ever live. All in the family inherit her blood, as with the original. Biography Vylliara is known to originate from Oblivion, as a Dark Seducer bound from the realms beyond Mundus by the sorcerer Sebastien Fontaine, who was keen to create a perfect bloodline. Sebastien experimented on Vylliara, using his immense knowledge and magical powers to turn her from daedra to partially human, while allowing her to keep some of her original traits. He then mated with Vylliara to give rise to the Fontaine Bloodline. Vylliara later died giving birth to their pair of purely human children, Kyaran and his brother, after purging all her daedra aspects as her first 11 children. Vylliara was later laid to rest by Sebastien within a secret crypt, with a force field to protect her body from harm and magical runes within the coffin to keep her body from decaying. Vylliara was later revived by Sebastien in one of the most twisted rituals ever performed, where he reclaimed the powers of Azura and the Chimer from within the Dunmer themselves, rendering them weakened and sterile. With the powers channeled through the body of Sariel by Remillia, Vylliara was reborn. ACA Reloaded Vylliara does follow her original story, as with the original ACA. Unlike the original, though, Vylliara willingly marries Sebastien, having materialized from the Shivering Isles to appear to him when he finally gained the attention of the worlds in Oblivion. She was enamored by the unnaturally powerful mage, and asked him if he could grant her a human body. Sebastien managed to come out with a ritual that defied even birth and predetermination to reset the race of a person, and used it to turn Vylliara human. Sebastien and Vylliara would have many children together, although they considered these children nothing more than a means to an end, as they were far more farsighted than most parents. To Sebastien, the half daedra children were all monstrous and deformed, with horns and such, even with their beautiful faces and other perfected traits due to Azura's blessing. They also had a much more feral level of intelligence, to a predatory level, and couldn't speak proper language. Sebastien and Vylliara therefore performed an experiment with their own children - they were seeing if generations of breeding could finally give them the human child they wanted. Using controlled inbreeding, Elric Fontaine was born years later, after about 12 generations. Elric was finally human enough to be acceptable as a child, and he had a human deposition, high intelligence and an extremely strong power. His deformity was written out of his genes by his power, and Elric himself would be the first "modern" Fontaine, using his power to rewrite the genetic fate of the whole family. Via Sebastien's knowledge in enchanting, and with his help, Vylliara created a spiritual echo of herself, bound to the spiritually blessed land the Fontaine Mansion is built on. Vylliara herself ascended to Aetherius with Sebastien, as a human, using the magicka born of this ascension to perfect the spirit echo. This spirit echo serves as the last gift she has for her family. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Not much is known about Vylliara's personality, other than the fact she seems to depend on Sebastien, and is quite submissive to him, a throwback to the fact she was originally a bound daedra. Vylliara is a loving and devoted wife, and she will never commit and act against Sebastien, ever. Vylliara is also rather childish and prone to performing immature acts. She is generally happy with her lot and not very demanding at heart. She also exhibits a certain level of innocence that wouldn't normally be exhibited by one of her age, or power. She is talkative and cannot control herself very well. Whether this is her true character, or because her mind regressed while she was dead, it is unknown. As shown in ACA 3, due to the time she spent awake, Vylliara has "matured" mentally, having a bearing more suitable for a lady of the age she looks like. Still, she is extremely kind to those around her, and always makes it a point to try and make others happy. She has a gentle deposition, and doesn't like to hurt people. Her way of speech is refined and mature, unlike her childish self, which is probably closer to her original personality. Towards her descendants, as she has shown towards Hayden and Emily, Vylliara almost shows care and concern on the level of a mother, and is extremely nice to them. She is also protective of her descendants, and will not allow any harm to befall them on her watch. ACA Reloaded Vylliara's character traits in ACA reloaded are largely unknown, since she is dead for real. She seems to be not too different from her original self, though, being a kind, caring and generous individual. Her spirit echo is likewise shown to have inherited this traits, and is forgiving to all. Appearance Appearance wise, Vylliara has long platinum blonde hair and fair skin, having being transformed into a normal human via Sebastien's twisted ritual. She has relatively soft features and does not look very threatening. Her eyes are large and house a pair of ever changing irises. She has a good figure and is very youthful looking. This serves as the prototype of all female Fontaines, and to look like Vylliara is a sign that the daughter born will wield unimaginable power. Vylliara's spirit echo manifests as an ethereal pre-teen girl, with flowing white hair that's twice as long as she's tall, solid blue eyes, with a lighter blue shade to indicate her irises and pupils. The spirit echo wears solid white robes that give off white mists at all time. It also possesses two pairs of black, ethereal wings, and always floats above the ground. Powers and Abilities Personal Being a former Daedra, and a very powerful one, Vylliara is an extremely accomplished sorceress who has a great mastery over dark forms of magic and many obscure abilities not known to man. She has a complete mastery over standard Dark Magic, and is a very skilled conjurer who can call upon many daedra to her aid. Furthermore, Vylliara has a good understanding of pyrokinesis and she dabbles in shadow magic. Vylliara is further a very powerful healer and illusionist. Vylliara is a weak Alteration mage, though. Despite being human, Vylliara retains some of her daedric powers, which grants her superhuman senses and reflexes, enabling her to easily detect and counter enemies that attempt to attack her. Vylliara also has greater strength as compared to a human. Furthermore, she can draw magicka from both Oblivion and Aetherius to power her abilities. Vylliara has a personal power that was not the result of Fontaine blessings, which gives her further augmented senses and the ability to detect the flow of magicka within the people around her. She can see when people are going to cast spells at her, and exactly what spells will be cast, allowing her to counter with her own strategies and adjust her counter attacks with the most efficient possible magicka usage. As a side effect, Vylliara cannot be sneaked upon - she can detect any threat, and any magical concealment just makes the threat more visible. When Vylliara closes her eyes, she actually acknowledges this and is far more dangerous to fight when blinded. Vylliara's only known Fontaine mutation allows her to fire darts of raw magicka from her hands, and curve said darts of magicka to strike people. Vylliara can fire a large amount of them in a short time, curve them around wards and make them seek enemies. They also do not cost her any magicka. The darts stick in people, slowing them down and constantly draining their magicka into Vylliara. Vylliara can further send her own magicka into the darts to detonate her opponent's magicka pool. Furthermore, if Vylliara fires enough darts into people, they detonate. Vylliara possessed a pair of eyes that are regarded as the greatest power available to the Fontaines - her right eye allowed Vylliara to notice all attacks and openings an opponent gave, and so she could counter any attack made on her. Vylliara's right eye had perception so great that she didn't just see all in space, she could see even through time, and so see events that had happened, or would happen, granting her precognition and great knowledge. Vylliara's left eye could freely alter the perception of people she looked at via alteration magic, which had many applications. Vylliara's use of her eyes were so powerful, she could turn reality into an illusion, or illusion into a reality, though a highly advanced and dangerous technique via her left eye. This granted her incredible reality bending power while she possessed her left eye, Vylliara's right eye is inherited in the bloodline of the Fontaines. As such, every male member of the family has a power known as Truth Reader, which is born of Vylliara's blood uniting with that of Sebastien - Truth Reader allows a male Fontaine to read the movements and attacks of his opponents. Also, many female members will possess a nearly perfect form of Vylliara's right eye, an "Eye of Perception" which allows them to see openings and attacks, like the original. Vylliara is not a swordswoman, but through analysis of her own position and the opponent's using her right eye as well as her sensory power, she is known to have been able to turn even the lowest, weakest iron sword into a deadly weapon that could take the lives of even a master at arms. Vylliara is noted to have no talent with weapons at all, yet she can wield one with such unpredictability and flawless alignment that she can defeat almost anyone without the ability of a Fontaine to fight fate. Spirit Echo Vylliara's spirit echo is much weaker than the sorceress, but it still possesses considerable ability. The spirit echo passively has the ability to fly, is immaterial and so cannot be harmed by weapons (not even Fontaine Swords) and is impermeable to magic. The spirit echo can also freely teleport through the Fontaine grounds, rather than walk or fly. It knows everything that happens in the Fontaine mansion. Vylliara's spirit echo has a completely different purpose from Sebastien's - her spirit echo can divine the future if asked to read Elder Scrolls, and is capable of doing so without much difficulty. It also records everything that happens to each and every Fontaine alive and dead, and knows the Fontaine history with exact precision. Vylliara's spirit echo also can heal most forms of damage, and dispel all curses, even ones laid down by the daedra themselves. Furthermore, Vylliara 's echo can awaken, or repair a Left Eye of Perception. This allows it to be used once more. Vylliara's spirit echo has also shown the power to seal the Eyes of Perception, like when she did for Erissa Larouche. Vylliara's echo can also possess any individual, but since it isn't meant to be a defense, but a scribe, its offensive capability is limited. Like Sebastien's Echo, Vylliara's echo can also cordon off areas of the Fontaine mansion, or block damage, with shields. It can use its own electromagnetic attack, which fires needles of light at the enemy, draining their magicka out of them and crippling them slowly, until their magicka pool goes critical and detonates. This is as far as its limited combat capability goes. Due to the fact Vylliara's spirit echo is linked to the magical system of the house, it can also use the house' magicka to fire spells from any focusing crystal in the house at its targets. The sole weakness of Vylliara's spirit echo is that is cannot materialize outside the Fontaine Mansion. However, this isn't really a weakness, since Vylliara's spirit echo is only meant to record the history and exploits of the Fontaine family, and so enable them to continue the exploits. It isn't meant to be summoned or used as an ally in battle. Equipment Besides her dress, which she always wears and never seems to change, Vylliara does not seem to use any other form of equipment, preferring instead to bind it from Oblivion. Vylliara is known to be able to bind swords and greatswords for her use in close combat if necessary, although this is rare due to the difficulty of entering melee range with respect to her. Vylliara wears no armor at all and thus is weak to physical damage, despite having a daedra physique that is more resistant to damage than a normal person. She can bind armor to protect her further, but mostly relies on translocation and warding to block damage. Trivia * Vylliara's personality is built upon that of a teenaged girl, and she does not behave like an adult at all. Her personality in ACA 3 shifts, though. * Vylliara's favourite pastimes are all stereotypically feminine. * Vylliara is actually much nicer to people as compared to many of the villains and heroes in A Children's Anuad, having unconditional kindness. Since she isn't a villain in the reloaded edition, it fits her more. * Vylliara's magicka darts are like the needles shot from Halo Reach's needle rifle, except they are pure white and have a much greater fire rate. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Undead Category:ACA Fontaine Family